Peptides are becoming increasingly important in pharmaceutical applications. Unmodified peptides often suffer from poor metabolic stability, poor cell penetrability, and promiscuous binding due to conformational flexibility. To improve these properties, researchers have generated cyclic peptides and peptidomimetics by a variety of methods, including disulfide bond formation, amide bond formation, and carbon-carbon bond formation (Jackson et al. (1991), J. Am. Chem. Soc. 113:9391-9392; Phelan et al. (1997), J. Am. Chem. Soc. 119:455-460; Taylor (2002), Biopolymers 66: 49-75; Brunel et al. (2005), Chem. Commun. (20):2552-2554; Hiroshige et al. (1995), J. Am. Chem. Soc. 117: 11590-11591; Blackwell et al. (1998), Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 37:3281-3284; Schafmeister et al. (2000), 1 Am. Chem. Soc. 122:5891-5892). Limitations of these methods include poor metabolic stability (disulfide and amide bonds), poor cell penetrability (disulfide and amide bonds), and the use of potentially toxic metals (for carbon-carbon bond formation). Thus, there is a significant need for improved methods to produce peptides or peptidomimetics that possess increased conformational rigidity, metabolic stability and cell penetrability. The present invention addresses these and other needs in the art.